The Frog Prince
by forgivennotforgotten
Summary: This is a one-shot continuation of The Princess Diaries Volume II. Mia tries dating a different guy. Would she find new love and forget Michael?


**The Frog Lover**

This is a one-shot continuation of The Princess Diaries Volume II. Mia tries dating a different guy. Would she find new love and forget Michael?

By the way, this is my first entry, so please be a bit considerate about some stuff. enjoy!^^

Previously… (this was from the book so all credits go to **Meg Cabot**, not me! I do not own anything from the character's names to their very cute attitudes. Thank **Meg Cabot** for that. And please read her books.^^)

* * *

Another e-mail from Jo-C-Rox!

JoCRox: Dear Mia,

Just a note to tell you I saw you last night on TV. You looked beautiful, as always. I know some people at school have been giving you a hard time. Don't let them get you down. The majority of us think you rock the world.

Your Friend

FtLouie: Dear Friend,

Thank you so much. PLEASE won't you tell me who you are? I swear I won't tell a soul!!!!!!!!!!

Mia

---

To Do:

English: Profound Moment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GT: please

Biology: ask Kenny

---

The following exchange took place during Gifted and Talented (Mrs. Hill has returned to the teachers' lounge- permanently, one can only hope) and included Michael Moscovitz, who, as you will see, did NOT ONCE mention Jo-C-Rox or _Rocky Horror_:

Me: Well, according to Hank, you helped him realize his dream of becoming a you know what. A model.

Lilly: I don't. I merely taught your cousin how to make the most of his God-given talents. Some simple lessons in elocution and fashion, and he was well on his way to landing that contract with Ford. Hank has the potential to become….

Michael: Yeah, a man who is destined to have his own pin-up calendar.

Lilly: You Michael, are just jealous.

Michael: Oh, yeah. I've always wanted a big picture of myself in my under wear hanging up in Times Square.

[Actually, I think that is something I would really enjoy seeing, but Michael was, of course, being sarcastic.]

And that was it. That's what he said to me, all day. ALL DAY.

POSSIBLE REASONS MICHAEL WON'T ADMIT HE IS JO-C-ROX

---

"Stop the car!" I shrieked.

The limo pulled over, and Lars and I got out. The girl in the nightie went, "Oh, my God! You came! You came!"

It was Lilly. And standing next to her, a big pile of bloody intestines coming out of his army jacket was her brother, Michael.

"Quick," he said, to Lars and me. "Get in line. I got two extra tickets in case you ended up making it after all".

---

I very cleverly maneuvered myself in the aisle so that I would end up sitting next to Michael. Lars was supposed to be on my other side. But somehow, Lars got pushed out, and Kenny ended up on my other side.

----

I said "Oh, Kenny. Are you really Jo-C-Rox?"

"Yes," Kenny said. "Didn't you figure it out?"

No, because I am a complete idiot.

---

Because with two different guys paying for me, it was like I'd been out on a date with both of the at once!

---

Michael, who ended up standing beside me, waiting for his turn to get into the car, said, "What I meant to say before, Mia, was that you look… You look really…"

I blinked up at him.

"You look really nice in that dress." He said in a rush.

Michael said I looked nice. Michael said _I_ looked nice. _Michael_ said I looked nice.

---

And there is a very good chance that tomorrow morning, Michael will come to the Moscovitzes' breakfast table wearing pajama bottoms and a robe, and forget to tie the robe like he did once before.

Which would make a _very_ profound moment.

* * *

Now…

Monday, November 2, 8:30 p.m.

Oh, my God! You would never believe what happened today! I now have living proof that Michael Moscovitz likes me!!!

It all happened during G&T.

I was simply sitting alone, trying to answer some Algebra problems when Kenny sat down beside me.

Kenny: Hey Mia! So, are you still up for Japanese sushi after class? I know this great place where we could hang out!

Mia: Uhm, yeah. Great. That's absolutely…

_Not fine! I would never go out with Kenny! I mean, he's Kenny! He's sweet, smart, kind Kenny! The only problem is, he's not Michael!_

Mia: …fine!

Kenny: Awesome! I'll wait for you later- Oh, what are you doing?

Mia: Answering some really hard algebra problems. Like this one for example: If the clock started at 2:00 and the long hand moved 30 minutes, then how many degrees has the short hand moved?

_Why should it even matter?!_

Kenny: Oh, wait. Do you know the formula for clock problems?

Then, Michael appeared before us.

Michael: Excuse me. Thanks for all the help, Kenny. But I'll take it from here.

Kenny: Oh, it's okay! We're doing fine.

Michael: Uhm, no. You don't get it. You see, _I'm_ her tutor.

_Oh wow. That really felt so good to hear!!_

Kenny: Oh, uhm, alright. Just, call me when you need me Mia. Okay?

Mia: Oh, yeah, sure! See you later Kenny!

And Michael sat down next to me and started reading the problem.

Mia: Why did you do that?

_I can't believe I said that out loud!_

Michael: Because…

_There was a slight pause._

Michael: Because you're my sister's bestfriend. And, don't you think, I could explain all this to you since I'm a senior already?

_Well, I was expecting a different answer. But, it was worth a try!_

---

Enough of that. I would admit it. I actually had a great time with Kenny that afternoon! He was still a bit embarrassed by the G&T occurrence but he eventually got over it.

As we started eating our sushi, _I Love Rock and Roll_ started playing.

Kenny said he once sang this song in Fire Camp and so he sang along with the music:

I saw my baby boy playing by the bin

I knew that we wasn't around seventeen

He got up and got a match,

Then played with the candle's klatch

I didn't know that it would be long when he got a fire. Yeah fire!

I didn't know what to do by then or when to go there

So I said…

Baby, drop and roll! Get outta the house and call the police

Baby, drop and roll, so come and save your life and please go clean!

We were laughing so hard that even some of our sushi fell on the floor! After that song, _Billie Jeans_ went on. As a thank you to Kenny for singing, I thought I would show him how a novice moon-walker does it. So I stood up, did a pose, and started moonwalking!! Everything was fine until I stepped on a sushi and tripped over! The whole bar was laughing at me and even Kenny was laughing! When I looked at myself, I started laughing too! If you would only see me on the floor with sushi on my hair!

But after that, Kenny agreed to bring me to the Moscovitz's house. I was going to spend the night watching _Dirty Dancing_ and _Rocky Horror_-ize it with Lilly.

So, by the door of Lilly's house, he kissed me. It was my first actual kiss and it was from KENNY. The Kenny who wrote me anonymous love letters. The Kenny who gives me the answers to biology assignments. And for once, I didn't think of Michael.

He said good-night and left me with a smile. As I walked inside the Moscovitz's house, Lilly answered the door and said "Oh, my God! Did you just kiss Kenny outside?!"

"Uhm, yeah. But it was a harmless kiss." I answered.

"Well? How was it? Was he soft?" Lilly asked.

"Hm… A bit rough. But okay, I guess!" I said. I looked around to see the Michael was in the room too, watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _on TV.

I couldn't believe that I was talking about how a guy's lips were when Michael was just a meter away! I know, Kenny's kiss made me forget Michael. But there was still a part of me that wanted Michael; a part of me that would really like to know how Michael's lips would taste like.

"And? C'mon! Best friends tell!" Lilly said.

"Leave her alone, Lilly." Michael said. "She's probably getting first-kiss gitters right now."

If only I wasn't too excited, I would really have felt a hint of denial and jealousy in Michael's voice when he said that.

"Oh, all right! If I'm not mistaken, you're just probably too jealou-"answered Lilly.

Before she could finish her sentence, I immediately said, "Do you smell sushi? Because I think there's still some on my hair."

Both of them looked at me as if I was wacked.

"Uhm, long story. I'll tell you later Lilly! Anyway, excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom first." I said.

And that's how I landed here, writing on my diary while sitting on the toilet seat for the past 30 minutes. And somehow, I just can't go out and face Michael after what just happened.

* * *

Author:

Did you like it? Would you want me to continue making Princess Diaries fanfics? Tell me what you think!! Gimme a **REVIEW**!^^ I love hearing from you. =)


End file.
